mario64hacksfandomcom-20200215-history
Dice-Fortress
Dice-Fortress is the first main stage of Super Mario 74. The entrance is in the green painting across the small river near the stone path. Outside the portrait, there is an Info-Toad (#4) which informs Mario that this is indeed the first stage, but Mario cannot collect all the stars in it unless he has pressed the red cap switch, as well as also explaining how to jump higher. The level itself is a small grassland level with four main sections: the observation tower, which requires the Wing Cap to get to, a small building with Bob-ombs, a tall house, and a jumping section with pillars. This level is the equivalent of Devil's Dice in Super Mario 74 Extreme Edition, except for the fact that the level has been mirrored and almost all the solid ground is lava everywhere, including the two pools of water turned into lava, making the level much harder. There are also two signs in the level which provide information. One, in front of the central tower, is apparently a pink Bob-omb Buddy who got turned into a sign by Kamek, and informs the player that the top of the tower is, once again, only reachable with the Wing Cap. The other one is before the first wall-jumping section, which informs Mario how to wall jump and brings up what to do with the camera if it does not cooperate. Levels Star 1: Walljumping Lesson Mario enters the level at the beginning of a path surrounded by the tall white Tower and the small building with Bob-ombs in it. The star in question is on top of the giant house on the other side of the level. Follow the path for only a moment until you see the house directly behind the tower. Find the sign and wall kick up the wooden portion until you reach the top of the house. The star is in the center of it. It is important to know that every star in the level requires you to at least climb the house and long jump to a higher planes or use the "!" Switch in the bob-omb house to reach the pillar area. Star 2: Conquer the Pillars Mario must climb various pillars in order to reach the highest one, where the star is located. In order to reach the pillars, Mario must either climb the roof where Star 1 was located and long jump to them, or, use the purple "!" inside the bob-omb house to spawn a couple of blocks which lead to the pillars above. Above the stone house, is the higher plains with a bunch of tall pillars on it. Find the smallest one of these, which has a steep slope leading to the top (The Blue Coin Block is also behind this slopped pillar), and triple jump to ascend the pillars. The pillars have coin blocks and a wing cap block on them. The last pillar is significantly larger and is surrounded by a green wall, and it has the "!" block containing the star. Star 3: The Observation Tower This star requires the Wing Cap. This star is located on top of the central tower. Mario must use the Wing Cap, located on top of one of the pillars that were conquered in Star 2, in order to fly there. There is a box containing the star, as well as a sign notifying Mario how to get to the green floating platforms in the distance. These platforms are where Star 5 is. Star 4: Collect the 8 Red Coins In this star, Mario must collect the 8 Red Coins scattered throughout the level. The locations of the coins are as follows: # In between the two pools of water # Behind come columns in the small house with the Purple Block Switch # In the wall next behind the Wooden Wall Jumping Part # Behind the giant house. # On a platform on top of the first set of wall kicks # Across the tunnel after coin 5 through the house. Land on the ledge and there is an indentation in the wall where the coin is # On the side of the roof of the house # On the side of the bottom of the giant pillar where star 2 was located. When Mario collects of 8 Red Coins, the star appears in the house at the start near the two pools of water. Star 5: Secrets of the Sky This star requires the Wing Cap. The sign on the top of the Observation Tower (Star 3) hinted at where this star was located. Mario must first get the Wing Cap again, and head towards the floating green platforms. Once you get close enough, you should be able to see a floating box high above the platforms. There are multiple ways of getting this star. The easiest way to obtain the star is to triple jump on the platform under the box and ground pound when directly below it. Star 6: The Box's Treasure There is a "!" box directly on top of Wall Jumping section of the level tucked under the top ledge. Mario must Ground Pound under the box or just hit it with a jump kick and climb back up the structure to obtain the star. Enemies * Goomba * Bob-omb * Chuckya * Fly Guy Category:Level Category:Super Mario 74 Category:Super Mario 74 Location Category:Grassland Category:Fortress Category:Music-Mario 64 Category:Location